1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color correcting method, a color correcting device, a printing control device, a medium for recording the color correcting program for compensating a color drift in the printing device for printing on printing medium image corresponding to printing data by using a printing head, a printing control device, a printing control method for controlling printing on the printing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ink jet printers that had been mass produced in the past included an array of printing nozzles for each color (type) of ink and a nonvolatile semiconductor memory to record ID (error information) for compensating drifts in the weight of ink discharged from each array of printing nozzles. Before proceeding to a printing control for each printer, color correcting data such as LUT (look-up table) for calibration adapted to the ID are prepared and stored in advance, and any error in the weight of ink is compensated so that the weight of ink discharged from the printing head may conform to the standard printer (the standard equipment) by referring color correcting data corresponding to the ID (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Hei 10 (1998)-278360).
At production factories of printers, the weight of a specified number of drops of ink discharged from a printer head not yet incorporated into the printer is measured, and the difference with the weight of ink from the standard printer is correlated with ID and is recorded in a nonvolatile semiconductor memory to proceed to a calibration operation.
The work of measuring the weight of ink discharged from a printing head is time consuming to some extent. However, speedy implementation of calibration operation was desired in order to reduce costs in the mass production of printers. In addition, due to delicate variations in the voltage applied to each printing head when it is incorporated into a printer, there developed delicate errors in the color of image printed on the printing medium.